African-Americans experience the highest rate of morbidity and mortality attributed to cardiovascular diseases, due in large part to their having the highest smoking prevalence rates among all ethnic groups. The majority of current research within adolescent smoking has focused on white populations and little has been conducted on populations of African-American adolescents. This study attempts to l) provide theoretical detail to the smoking Acquisition and behavior process of adolescent males and females, with a focus on African-American adolescents, and 2) delineate a theoretically-based framework for adolescent smoking interventions culturally sensitive to adolescent at- risk populations at all stages of the smoking process. A hypothesis has been developed based on theories and our preliminary study. The sample will consist of 6,579 adolescents who participated in 1989 and 1993 Teenage Attitude and Practices Survey (TAPS I and TAPS II) and were identified as nonsmokers or experimenters. Based on the developmental- causal model of smoking, theory of reasoned action, problem behavior theory, the social learning theory, and the depressive symptoms, a predictive model will be developed to examine developmental stages of smoking process. The findings are expected to increase our ability to reduce smoking rates among adolescents, which, in the long run, will reduce their cardiovascular morbidity and mortality.